Assemblies of chain segments are used in many primary connection applications that can include securing and hoisting. Other common applications include serving as a secondary connection to a primary connection. An example of a secondary connection is a back-up connection between a tow vehicle and a trailer. The purpose of these secondary chain assemblies is to prevent complete separation of the towed and towing vehicles in the event of disengagement of the primary connection.
The chain assemblies typically comprise a plurality of toroidally-shaped chain segments that are linked together during manufacture. Sometimes, however, it becomes necessary to join chain segments together, to join a chain to another object, or to replace a missing link. This is often achieved by using a closeable link to join the pieces together.
The present invention addresses problems and limitations associated with the prior art.